Knowing of the Lizard king
by PhotoMunky
Summary: A collection of one-shots between Slit and Toast the knowing. Slits character I thought was a very interesting one and it would been intriguing to see how his part would've played out in the next part of the mad max films had they not killed him off. Toasts character is also a great one. I think any interaction between the two would've been pretty cool to see.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAD MAX OR ANY OF ITS RELATED CHARACTERS. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

"WARBOY!" Toast yelled to the man who was currently taking a midday nap. He in turn shifted in his bunk ignoring her. Slit had pulled a 36 hour shift in one of the pits fixing up an old rig that had been brought in on a salvage run. He was supposed to be in the infirmary resting.

"I know damn well you can hear me!" she said loudly, hands on her hips. He had also been salvaged. They had found him 3 days ago half dead with a large gash running down the left side of his torso. He had refused to stay with Organic once he had been stitched, opting instead to get right back to work. He could barely walk straight with all the blood he had lost but he was also stubborn and full of pride.

"WARBOY!" He knew why she was here, he had ripped his stitches working on the rig and he had left a good amount of blood in his wake making it back to his bunk.

Toast had tried repeatedly to get him back to the infirmary but it was no use. Slit hated her and simply told her he didnt have to listen to a smeg of a breeder. She had huffed angrily and left him to his own devices.

One of the war pups had told her about him bleeding and the child seemed to overcome with grief about it that she had promised him that she would look in on Slit to make sure he was still alive.

She climbed up to his bunk and poked at him. "What the hell woman!" he said raising his voice a bit. "Let a man sleep"

She poked him some more, "Ill let you sleep when you get down to Organic an get those stitches fixed up, or do you wanna die soft in this bunk?"

He groaned, she smirked and he followed


	2. Chapter 2

Once again Toast found her war boy napping, _'Wait! What?'_ she scolded herself quickly and shook the thought from her mind. _'He is not my war boy'_

She wasn't going to wake him. Her goal today was checking up on his stitches. It had been about a week since he had to have them redone and wanted to make sure they were healing properly. Luckily for her he was lying in such a way she could do just that.

Toast climbed up to his bunk and balanced herself so as not to put any of her weight on him. Carefully lifting his and adjusting his arm to get a better view of his torso, she examined each stitch for infection and failed to notice his breathing had changed. He was awake, eyes wide open. Slit did not move. When toast was satisfied with her overview she gently put his arm back down and took a quick glance at his face. She gasped, surprised to see him staring at her. She lost her footing and fell hard to the ground.

' _That's gonna leave a mark'_ She though to herself. She stood up rubbing the pain on her side. He turned on his back and closed his eyes. He mumbled under his breath "Serves you right... Damned breeder."

Toast would not give him the pleasure of showing her temper. She knew that's what he wanted. He loved making her angry. Instead she picked up a small dirt pebble and threw it at him. She was out the door before he could yelled at her. She heard him cursing her name through the tunnels.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Capable had just come back from the pits herself. She had taken time out of each day reading to the pups, who looked up to her as a mother figure. She greeted the other wives and noticed one missing. "Wheres Toast?" The dag shrugged, showing more interest in the tiny plant in front of her.

"She's checking up on her war boy, the one with the metal bits in his face" she said with a soft smile.

"He's not my war boy!" Toast said with a quick huff when she walked into the vault

"Dag can I speak to you about the green things?" The girl perked right up and nodded quickly waving for toast to grab a seat.

"So hows the smeg?" She said in a dazed voice

Toast rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That bad huh?"

"Well, he refuses any sort of medication, I only check up on him cause the pups seem to like him and they worry he'll die or something. So far he hasn't caught any sort of infection and his stitches seem to be healing rather nicely."

The dag nodded "So then whats the problem?"

She leaned back in her seat frustration clearly evident on her face " I cant get him to see organic. He needs regular check ups. Its all about prevention. If he doesn't get the care he needs he could get sick, or more sick, I cant really be sure what he is until he sees the doctor."

Capable stood behind her and put a hand to her shoulder "How did you get him to get his stitches fixed the first time around?"

"Told the poor smeg he'd die soft in his bunk if he bled out" she said proudly "Followed me like a little war pup"

"He's a lancer, isn't he?" Cheedo asked softly, Toast nodded "Well you could use the bit of information against him. If he doesn't take proper care he could lose his arm, no arm, no lancing"

Toast stood up and patted Cheedo's head before heading back down to the pits

"Miss Toast..." The organic mechanic gave her an odd look "Where ya goin' with my saw?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night. Toast was dead asleep when a young war boy ran into the vault searching for her. He found her room and began nudging her shoulder. She woke up and stared groggily at the boy not really paying him no mind. She look about the room and dropped her face back into the pillow. "It's still dark, wake me up when the sun is up."

The young war boy shook his head no and grabbed at her arm. She ya ked it back and covered herself with her blanket. "Slit is in the infirmary, it's the night fevers, won't calm down, afraid he might kill organic. She sighed heavily and was out of bed in a flash. She ran down to see what was going on, the war boy chasing behind closely.

When she got to the infirmary organic was huddled in a corner holding up what looked to be a butcher's knife. Slit was shaking violently, fists balled and veins viable under his skin. "He was a lot worse early" said organic. She could tell by the way thing were thrown about that something indeed had happened. Toast went to Slits side and laid a hand upon the side of his face. He seemed to calm down a bit by her touch. She didn't keep track of how long she stayed by his side or when she had fallen asleep by his bedside. When she woke up, he was sleeping peacefully. He was also holding her hand prisoner in his larger one. She sat up and took the time to really look at his face. The paint and black grease was wiped clean.

His skin was peachy, almost lightly tanned. She notice that if it weren't for the scars lining his face he would be even more attractive. He was also well bodied and much to her dismay had caused very inappropriate thoughts to materialize in her head. She was so caught up with those thought she failed to notice that he had opened his eyes to stare at her. "Any particular reason you're here breeder?" He said with a bite. She looked at him startled but composed her self replying "I would've left hours ago but it seems you enjoying holding my hand." He look horrified and quickly pulled his hand away from. "Calm down! Jeez, you act as if I'm diseased"

"Not diseased, breeders, war boys not allowed to touch, not allowed to have a girl" She was a bit taken aback by his sudden addmition . "You've never been with a woman?"

He gave her a crazy look as if what she had asked was more of an insult.

"I never said that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fact of life: in the Citadel war boys did not wear shirts. Simple as that. It didn't seem to bother anyone... With the exception of Toast. It didn't offend her that the war boys only wore heavily equipped pants. She was used to them walking around bare chested. But than she had never known Slit.

Slit was tall and very well built and he had a bit of an ego. He walked around like he owned the place with an air of confidence. It was quite intimidating. Especially when he had that look of smugness about his face. The scars on either side of his face only made to enhance that smug glare of his. Fact: Toast was turned on by his whole persona. Him walking around half naked only added to it. He was an ass and still believed in the old regime of Immortan Joe. Still called them breeders and treasures. She had ran into him once and tried to explains to him that they were no longer breeders or treasures, that they weren't things to be owned by anything. He ignored her explanation and grunted about how they were traitors. She gave up and tried to stay away from him.

Toast had been in the pits one day watching the war pups practicing how to fight. The older war boys had also joined in on training and then she spotted him. Slit was sparring and she couldn't help but watch him. The way he moved was like a dance. He was fast but amazing precise with his style of fighting. His movement was was a showcase of his body. Perfectly sculpted muscle. She was enthralled. Her fingers twitched and she felt heat building up in her stomach. Toast wanted very badly to touch him. To feel those muscles under her fingertips. Oh how she imagined him running those hands over her body. He was a lancer. Lancers had to be of steady hand to aim and throw accurately. Her thought were quickly thrown from her mind when a war boy bumped into her.

She stood staring at the boy.

"Sorry!" He said in a panic saluting her with the V8. She patted his head and smiled.

"It's quite alright little one"

She looked back to where slit had been with his sparring partner. He was gone. Her shoulders dropped slightly in disappointed. She turned to leave but unexpectedly slammed into a wall, a smooth, warm, breathing wall. She fixed her gaze upward and saw that the wall, currently holding her waist to keep her from falling over, was a very sweaty war boy. It was him.

"No place for a breeder" he said roughly.

"I'm not a breeder" she bit back at him.

"Yeah... Whatever" he waved her off moving to the side to move past her but she stopped him, grabbing his wrist. He turned his face to glare at her but was shocked when she back handed him. He stumbled back a bit surprised, he had let his guard down around her. "I'm not a breeder, and don't you dare call me or any of my sisters that ever again!" She said with malice in her voice. "Next time I'll rip your metal bits off" she threatened and then left him standing there holding his cheek. Slit was thoroughly and utterly impressed. He smiled still staring at the spot where Toast had been standing just minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was cool and felt nice on her skin. Toast was exhausted and she just wanted some time to herself. The war pups were beginning to become attached to her. The upper level gardens were the perfect place to have a bit of solitude and thinking. Her mind kept betraying her. Slit was on her mind. It kept going to that night a week ago when she had back handed him. When she had left him standing there, she was worried he might come after her, he never did. She kept playing his sparring match over in her head. The way he moved, his body. She shivered just thinking about it. It made her angry how much she wanted him, she wasn't supposed to want him. She looked out to the horizon trying her hardest to think about other things. It was kinda useless. Toast was content enough that it was at least quiet.

Suddenly there was a rustling of noise and a body had plopped down right next to her.

'I spoke too soon' she thought to herself trying not to panic. She kept her stare straight.

"Come to get backhanded again?"

Slit shrugged and laid back with his hands behind his head. They stayed silent for a while and then he spoke.

"Your hit was less than mediocre" Toast gave him a sideways glance. "How bout I gut you?" She smiled evily to herself. He smirked to himself.

"You could try..." He sat up legs crossed and looked at her. "I could use some new battle scars"

She raised her brow at him as if he was crazy and she supposed in a way all war boys were. They did have moments where they seemed normal but they were very few.

"Why you here anyways? It's late"

"Boss lady sent me up, late night guard duty"

Toast shrugged her shoulders and got up.

"Don't leave cause of me" he said almost sounding disappointed.

"I'm tired anyways" before she made it inside he called out to her.

"I know you watch me when we train, you think I don't see you from where you stand but I do... I always see you"

He waited for a response but one never came. "Next time you should join in, learn how to fight proper"

She waved him off and left.


	6. Chapter 6

For those of you reading my stuff I can't thank you enough :) I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read through whatever chapters I have up so far. For anyone that would like to read more fanfics with Slit and Toast the knowing, check out archive of our own. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME FOR THE LINK :) HAPPY READING!

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

'I'm not going down there, I'm not going down there...' Toast repeated the mantra over and over in her head and continued walking without really paying attention to where she was headed. When she had finally ceased her walking she sighed in frustration. She had ended up in the pits where training was currently taking place. She looked about, her eyes searching for one war boy in particular. He wasn't anywhere in her line of sight. Little did she know she was being watched as well.

Slit stood in a darken alcove watching her with an amused grin on his already permanently smiling face. 'So the breeder actually showed' he thought to himself. 'Wonder if she's actually looking for me' he continued to stand in the spot watching her. He waited a bit to catch any sort of reaction when she figured out he wasn't gonna appear.

Toast was becoming agitated, tapping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms over her chest. The younger war boys continued on with their sparring matches, looking every once in a while in her direction. 'Those little smegs are trying to impress her' Slit made a face

"Mediocre" he whispered rudely to know one in particular. A pup passing by the alcove heard him and stopped, staring up at him with wide eyes as if he had been scolded. Slit knelt down raising a finger to his mouth as if to keep the pup quiet. "Not you little one" he put his hand on his shoulder to reassure the child and sent him on his way.

He took one last glance at Toast and left to the upper levels.

"What's wrong Toast? You don't look at all too happy" Capable asked as she sat down next to her sister.

Toast shrugged "It's nothing really, must be annoyed cause I'm hungry. Haven't eaten yet." Capable eyed her almost suspiciously and pursed her lips nodding. She didn't wanna force her to talk. She would say something if need be.

Cheedo entered the vault and smiled at both her sisters. She sat herself in front of Toast and let her head fall back onto her lap. "Scratch my head, will ha?" Toast rolled her eyes. Cheedo could be such a child but she was the youngest of the wives. Toast ran her fingers through cheedos hair.

"Saw the war boy, what's his name? The lizard boy" capable giggled knowingly and said Slit. "Yeah him" she said brightly. "Was outside with a couple of the war pups, he was reading to them. It was weird but he's really good with em" Toast just grunted and ceased the scratching. "Aww all done then?" Cheedo whined. Toast nodded and got up from her seat. "Gonna take a walk"

She was on the lift heading down to ground level when she spotted The Dag with a war boy. He handed her something and they exchanged word before he left. She hopped off the platform right before it hit the ground and joined her.

"Whatcha got there?"

Dag glanced up at her and held the object up. "Bracelet, real shine yeah" Dag smiled affectionately at the object. It was very beautifully made, an arrangement of small metal parts and wire and bits of glass carefully placed in facets. "Lizard boy made it, war boy over there said if was for me"

Toast felt a rush of heat to her face and her heart beat quickened. She herself made a face like she had been betrayed. She shouldn't have felt that way. She turned to make her way back inside the citadel.

"You okay?" Dag ask nonchalantly

"Not feeling well, gonna have a lie down."


	7. Chapter 7

9 days...

'Where the hell was she?' Slit thought scratching his head. He had gone to see her in the vault just last night and the shiny things told him she wasn't around. The day before he thought he had seen Toast on the lift but it was his mind playing tricks on him. The days before that he had looked in places he thought she could be.

He was surprised at himself that he even cared that she had gone m.i.a. He missed Toast. It was the only explanation for what he was feeling right now. Slit never missed anyone before so he didn't recognize the feeling at first. By the end of the ninth day he was determined he would see her tomorrow.

It was still dark out when she woke up. Bit of a chill in the air but this did not bother her at all. In a couple or so hours the sun would rise and the heat would set in. Toast had been avoiding Slit. Waking up early to get to her hiding spot was her plan. No one would see her and he couldn't find her. She dressed and put her boots on heading out of the vault. She stopped suddenly passing the threshold. Something caught her peripheral. She turned her head to the left and gasped.

"Wha-what are you doing awake?" She said embarrassed by the fact she had gotten caught by the very person she was hiding from.

Slit was leaning against the wall hands in pocket with a tired look on his face. He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep I guess" he pushed off the wall and stood in front of her. Oh how he towered. He bent down to her level. "Where's a shiny going so early in the morning?" She stared at him losing her train of thought. Toast was angry at him but aroused at the same time. He exuded such a dangerous sexual energy but she couldn't stop thinking about the damn bracelet the Dag was now sporting. 'Come on mind... Get yourself together'

She sidestepped him but he grabbed her elbow. She made to pull away but his grip was stronger. "You've been avoiding me. Why you hiding?" He looked at her sternly.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. His scent was teasing her. He had to know how he affected her... Right?

"I'm not hiding from you..." Toast whispered head down staring at her feet.

Slits brow furrowed, shook his head "You're lying."

She chanced a glanced at his face. Bad idea. Very bad idea. It was very apparent by the look about his face that he was not happy with her answer. There was something else in his eyes, something so purely predatory and... Sexual? 'I want you' her breathing became heavy.

He looked curiously at her. "Shiny girls aren't supposed to want us." She looked at him horrified that she had said that out loud but now he knew!

Slit backed her up into the side wall near the vault. He didn't know what to do next. He wondered if she'd be opposed to him kissing her. Should he risk becoming a smeg traitor like Nux? Toast was still panting trying to get a hold of herself. He was too close. Heat was pooling in her lowering stomach. He had moved his hands to her waist.

He lowered his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled. She smelled divine. He ran his tongue along the exposed skin and she grabbed at his arms feeling her knees weaken. He smirked, satisfied at the beautiful sound he had solicited from her mouth.

He left her there against the wall, hungry for more contact between them. Toast wouldn't be able to stay away now...


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it!" Toast was sitting in the bath frustrated with the thought of slut. The others left her to her devices. Capable giggled at the prospect of her being in love with the one she called lizard boy. Now she really was avoiding him. Toast still hadn't confronted slut about the bracelet and didn't really plan to. She sat in the bath a little while longer before deciding to go down into the pits.

She searched about but couldn't find the right war boy. She spoke up to a few of them. "Has any one seen slit?" Some of them pointed up. She furrowed her brow. A pup she had seen before tugged on her tunic. She bent down to get a listen better.

"You know where slit be little one?" The pup nodded "lizard king be reading to the pups in the garden."

She stood up straight and patted the child's head. She contemplated the information and then held her hand out to the war pup. "How bout you and I go join in story time eh?"

The boy smile shyly and agreed.

They made it up the garden terrace and the boy joined the other group of children. Slit looked up. He became distracted when he saw toast, a vision to behold in the soft glow of the moonlight. Slit shook it off and continued reading from the book in his hands. The little ones where intrigued. And seemed to really enjoy this story time. Toast sat towards the back of the group and listened to his voice. He was actually very articulate with his words. She was very impressed that he took time to read

To the younger pups. 'So... your good with kids. Father material?'

She made a face like she couldn't believe that had really been her own thought.

He ended story time and sent them all to bed. They all lined up and each bid good night to her before running off.

"Came looking for me did to you?"

She stood from her spot and replied "Yes I was..."

She was fiddling with her fingers and he waited patiently for her to speak.

Slit waived his hand in front of her when she didn't speak.

"Oh!, um I, I... why did you make the dag a bracelet?!" There she had done it. She had asked him the question that's been earring at her mind since it happened.

He pulled a look. "What? I didn't make her a bracelet. I made you one but obviously you didn't like it or otherwise you'd be wearing it." She shook her her "no the warboy that handed it to her said you made it for her."

"Shit! Damn mediocre smeg... He he better die soft. No Valhalla. The bracelet was supposed to be given to you." Now she knew, now she understood he had not done it to be cruel. It was simply a misunderstanding .

Toast as happy as she could be three herself at him, embracing him affectionately. He would die soft if only to have her embrace him like that again.


End file.
